1. Field of the Invention
Porous vessel used for animals as a vehicle for oral hygiene, to extend consumption time of comestibles, offer activity of interest, and prevent choking.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,348 discloses a feeder with a mesh bag for containing comestibles for consumption by a human baby. The bag is received over external threads on a handle member, and held in place by a ring having internal threads. There are only two parts in addition to the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,272 discloses a similar feeder, but here the bag is trapped between concentric ring portions, and a handle having a threaded plug is screwed into the inner ring portion to tighten the outer ring portion against the bag. Here there are three parts in addition to the bag.
US 2006/0142800 discloses another feeder for a human baby, which once again uses a bag trapped by threaded members, and a total of five parts in addition to the bag.
In each of the above cases, the handle is formed as a ring for gripping by an infant, and would be less than optimal for gripping by a dog, who has not been blessed with thumbs.
In order to provide a similar teething and eating experience for a dog, it would be desirable to provide a containment vessel designed for holding against the ground with forepaws while chewing on the mesh bag. It would also be desirable to provide this vessel with as few parts as possible.